winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 413
|pe = Dad! I'm a Fairy! |ne = 7: The Perfect Number}}The Wizards' Attack is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Wizards are more determined than ever to take control of the White Circle. But as the people of Gardenia start believing in the Winx, the fairies become unbeatable. Plot Klaus carries Artu to Roxy while the Winx get ready to battle the Wizards of the Black Circle. Ogron demands the Winx hand over the White Circle. Bloom tells him his threats do not scare them. Sky tells the Winx to protect Roxy and he will hold off the Wizards. The Wizards easily disarm the Specialists. Ogron picks up Brandon's weapon and begins to fight with Sky. Sky uses his sword to block Ogron's energy from hurting the Winx. The Winx transform into their Zoomix wings take Roxy, Klaus, and Artu away. As the Wizards run off, Timmy throws a tracker onto Anagan. The Winx appear at the train station with Roxy, Klaus, and Artu. Klaus comforts Roxy and she is sad about Artu. Roxy yells at the Winx and blames them for what happened. Bloom tries to comfort Roxy but Aisha tells her to stop. Bloom stays with Roxy and the other Winx go to stop the Fairy Hunters. Helia and Timmy walk through the forest looking for Anagan's signal. The signal is distorted and Helia tells them to go. Anagan appears in a tree and crushes the tracker. Flora's vines appear from behind and grab Anagan. Flora traps Anagan in her vines. Anagan breaks out and catches Flora from behind. He leaves Timmy telling him he’s a coward and Timmy races after him. Timmy latches on to Anagan's foot and gets pulled with him. Anagan run up the side of a building and cuts the cord. Tecna catches Timmy before he hits the ground and tries to blast Anagan. She gets hurt herself and Anagan gets away. Meanwhile, Riven and Brandon try to race after Duman, but run into Gantlos instead. They blast Gantlos and Stella tells him that Roxy is safe. Another Brandon appears and tells Stella that the other one is Duman. The two Brandons battle and Stella does not know which one to blast. One tells Stella that it is him and that he is sorry for what happened about the whole Mitzi thing. Stella knows that is the true Brandon and blasts the other one. He then de-transforms to Duman. Stella and Brandon reconcile. Gantlos gets up and Riven starts to go after him. Musa tells him to stop but he does not listen and then Gantlos blasts him. Riven tells Musa to watch out as Gantlos starts to prepare to blast her. On the top of the train, Ogron is battling Nabu, Sky, and Aisha. Ogron takes Nabu's staff and breaks it. He uses it to trip Sky and throws Nabu off the edge. Aisha catches Nabu and Sky hangs onto the edge of the train. They battle and the train pulls into the station. Bloom starts to fight Ogron and he throws the attack back at her. She gets blasted and Bloom tells Roxy she is their last hope. Bloom tells Roxy to take the White Circle but Roxy does not want to. Ogron starts to threaten Roxy and Klaus steps in front of her. Ogron punches Klaus and tells Roxy to give the White Circle to him. She starts to but Klaus tells her not to. Roxy gets overwhelmed and Ogron starts to summon a storm. Riven tells Musa to go to the group and Musa blasts him because she knows the real Riven never likes to work in groups. At the train station, Morgana tells Roxy that she is a fairy and she can do it. Roxy gets confidence and tries to blast Ogron. It does not work and she gets up again and blasts Ogron. Gantlos starts to make the train station collapse and Bloom uses her Believix power to protect the people. The people of Gardenia start to believe in magic and the Wizards instantly feel weak. Bloom blasts the Wizards and they are able to overwhelm the Wizards. The Wizards then disappear and Gardenia rejoices. Meanwhile, new buds begin to bloom on the Earth branch of the Tree of Life, with Ninfea saying that Earth is now ready to welcome new fairies. Major Events *The Fairy Hunters are defeated for the time being. *Stella and Brandon reconcile. *Roxy gets over her fear of the White Circle and uses it to weaken the Fairy Hunters. *The Winx get the citizens of Gardenia to believe in the existence of magic. *Bloom holds onto the White Circle for Roxy. Debuts *Localizer Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Earth Fairies **Morgana *Animals **Artu **Fairy Pets ***Chicko ***Belle ***Pepe ***Milly ***Ginger ***Coco *Humans **Klaus **Andy **Mark **Rio **Jason Queen *Pixies **Ninfea **Digit **Chatta **Piff Spells Used *Summer Thunder - Used by Flora against Anagan but failed. *Techno Blast - Used by Tecna against Anagan. *Stereo Crash - Used by Musa against Gantlos. *Universe of Light - Used by Stella against Gantlos. *Solar Storm - Used by Stella against Duman, but failed. *Andros Hurricane - Used by Aisha to attack Ogron but ends up attacking Nabu. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom twice, first against Ogron but failed, then against the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Harmonic Attack - Used by Musa against Duman. *Strength of Life - Used by Bloom to calm all the people present at the station and make them believe in magic. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Heart of Stone *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Heart of Stone *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This marks the final appearance of the pixies in Season 4. *When Duman is disguised as Riven and says they should get back to the group, Musa says "There's just one problem. You belong to the wrong group!" This may be a reference to X-Men, as Wolverine says a similar line to the shapeshifter Mystique when she is disguised as Storm. Mistakes *When Stella was fighting Gantlos, Musa's back hair are missing and half of her arms are gone. *After the Winx teleport you can see Roxy with Zoomix wings. *During some scenes in the episode, Roxy's yellow tips and her hair were briefly missing. *In one scene, Bloom's right arm puff is the same color as her skin. *In one scene, Flora's socks are missing. * In many scenes, Roxy's blond streaks in her hair disappeared. *In the Cinélume version, during the title sequence, the word "attack" is mistakenly spelled as "attak". *At one point, Riven's badge is not border by the thick lining it normally has. *After getting hit by Musa's Harmonic Attack, part of Duman's pants were missing. *As Flora and Helia are sharing a drink, Flora is missing the highlights on her bangs. *Before the Winx teleport with their Zoomix, Roxy's wings are smaller than normal. 413 wrong title.png|Incorrect title card. mistake.png|Roxy's has Zoomix wings. Musa's hair and her arm.png|Musa's hair and half of her arms are missing. WCEp413Mistake(1).png|Riven's badge without its border. WCEp413Mistake(2).png|Duman's long cover is missing. Heliaflora.jpg|Flora's missing highlights. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes